The present disclosure relates generally to steel components and, more particularly, to methods for use in repairing steel aircraft components using duplex nickel brush plating.
At least some components used on an aircraft, such as a landing gear, are fabricated at least partially from steel and/or high strength steel. A coating, such as chrome plating, nickel plating, and/or high velocity oxy-fuel (HVOF) thermal spray coating, is then applied to the components to facilitate increasing a wear-resistance and/or a corrosion-resistance of the component. Known coatings, however, are susceptible to damage during service and/or use of the aircraft. To repair damage to coatings, generally the associated component must be removed from the aircraft prior to stripping the old coating. A new coating is reapplied to the component, and the component is reinstalled on the aircraft. As such, repairing such damage to known coatings may be costly, labor intensive, and/or time consuming